tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Music Men in Harmony
Log Title: Music Men in Harmony Characters: Blaster, Delusion, Harbinger, Nightbird, Soundwave, Tonka Location: Harmonex Date: December 22, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP, Dominicons TP Summary: Blaster shows up to see what's happening in Harmonex Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:12:06 on Saturday, 22 December 2018.' ' ' Blaster stands on the outskirts of Harmonex, talking with Soundwave and Tonka. Blaster nods in response to Soundwave. He gives Tonka a strange look, but doesn't say anything about it in front of the Decepticon spymaster. Instead he says, "I heard there was some tension concerning mutual defense without this turning into another tug-of-war against the Autobots, Decepticons, and Dominicons." He frowns. "I don't know if there is a three-way game of tug-of-war, but you know what I mean." As if the mention of Dominicons summoned her, Delusion flies over the city in jet mode, transforming and dropping down to land lightly at the edges of Harmonex. She begins to stroll through the crystals. Soundwave gives Tonka a look for a moment. "You can see where this would leave the Empire's interests at a loss." he says. He looks to Blaster. "That is my concern as well. It is not in the Empire's best interest to have another Valvolex here." Blaster nods in welcome to Delusion. "So, how do we do this? We all want to protect th' city, but we don't want a military buildup to cause just the sort of fighting we're tryin' to avoid. How can do what the city inspires, and try to live together in harmony?" Delusion stops at a conversational distance and nods to the two music masters. She listens silently, waiting to see where the conversation is before joining. Soundwave nods to Delusion as she enters. He considers. "Soundwave is not sure if it is possible. Peace is an illusion, a lie." He says. "The best option is to record things before the war begins." Blaster nods sadly in quiet agreement with Soundwave. "I got Grand Slam working on layin' down the same tracks - recordin' what we can, before you Cons show your true colors. I don't trust you, Soundwave, for obvious reasons - but I promise you, if things go down, it won't be because the Autobot fired the first shots." ' ' Delusion arches an optic ridge but sees no need to interject just yet. Nightbird moves into the area quietly, the Ninjabot going full-on Ninja and hiding herself rather throughly, making her way through the destroyed buildings.. pausing on occasion to listen to the sounds of the crystals before she keeps making her way through it and towards where her tracker marks Soundwave. Soon she walks up behind him , and drops her abilities before she reaches out and taps him on the shoulder. Nightbird suddenly fades into sight without a sound. Nightbird suddenly appears with a slight whisper of sound. Soundwave tilts his head. "You think not? Note: It was the Autobots who first told their leadership about the crystals. Which made me have to tell mine. Note: It was the same Autobot who stood up to be a guardian of this city to counter Soundwave's presence after Imager lost hope." because he convinced her it was hopeless but that goes unsaid. "Note: It was the same Autobot who just the other night was using a crystal as a sonic attack. Note: During all of this time there have been no physical attacks from any Decepticon, myself included on Harmonex itself. Soundwave is watching. He is absolutely sure the Autobots will make the first attack. And we will be ready to counter it." he of course had no idea Nightbird was there until the shoulder tap. He startles visibly for a moment before turning. "Yes, Nightbird?" he asks. Blaster frowns, listening to Soundwave's rant. Concern crosses his silver face, but he holds his retort until after Soundwave attends to his newly-arrived ninja. Delusion smirks shamelessly at Nightbird. "Your issues with Dust Devil are of your own making, Soundwave. And the Autobot is no longer in this city. Settle it outside." Nightbird hands Soundwave the energongoodie box he never took back from Harbinger the other night, which is now empty and a note is written on top of it 'Your half-pint ate the entire box... and then played hopscotch in the minefield.' Blaster watches this odd group with disbelief. And he thought his little family was wierd... Soundwave looks to Nightbird, and then to the note. "Harbinger." He seems concerned in a way that only a loader can about their cassettes. He stares at the box for a long moment. "Is she alive?" Nightbird draws out a slim datapad and taps it, a small hologram popping up to show Harbinger dragging herself back into the repair bay.. and what looks like all the actual medics facepalming before sending a drone over to start fixing her. Delusion notes to Blaster, "Dust Devil asked me to help him, so I took him and his dog back to Iacon." Delusion did warn Soundwave that there would be a day when he would have to choose between Harmonex and the Empire. He didn't prepare for the scenario that it may come between him and the saftey of his cassettes as well. He looks to Nightbird. "Was the drone able to repair her? The medics /will/ see to her, regardless of her injuries. Or they will answer to Soundwave." he syas. "How long before she can be returned to duty?" "Thank you, Delusion," Blaster replies sincerely. He turns back to Soundwave to listen to his one-sided exchange with Nightbird. Nightbird simply nods to Soundwave and taps a few quick commands in before showing him the message, She puts the datapad away after that and finally takes time to look Blaster and Delusion over before she dismisses either as a threat and looks around the city again.. standing a bit behind and to one side of Soundwave. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Nightbird, but shrugs. She stays aloof from both the Decepticons and Blaster, a party of one. Soundwave nods "Have her report to me when she is done. I will be having..words with her." He sounds rather angry about something. "Forgive the interruption. Where were we?" Nightbird rolls her optics at Soundwave.. as if she was thinking like THAT would work. Nightbird turns a bit as she hears.. something in the distance, ponders for a moment before she turns and walks away, disappearing from view as Harbinger's favorite song fills the air..MORTAL KOMBAT! Soundwave hears the song. Oh, dear shes hyper today. He motions to Harbinger, looking pretty serious at her "Ah. Harbinger. Glad to see you've decided to bless us with your presence." He says. Apparantly hes ordered her here before and she hasnt come. "Come here. Now." Blaster plasters a friendly grin on his face while he watches Soundwave interact with his newest recordicon. Blaster likes to project a buffoonish, cartoon-like party exterior, partially because it's how he likes to be, but partially because it leads people to underestimate him. He feigns distraction by the sound of the crystals while actually playing very close attention to gathering information about Harbinger. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Delusion gives Blaster a bit of a side-eyed look as he puts on the goofy persona, but doesn't comment. She goes back to watching Soundwave and Harbinger. "At least her legs are repaired," she remarks. Harbinger is still fairly dinged up.. and as Delusion mentioned, her legs are looking fairly shiny as that is where the focus of damage had been with the rest of her mostly repaired, a few tears here and there still visible as she pads up to Soundwave and looks up at him, a brief tap at her headphones lowering the volume a good bit, "Hey, Pops... how's it going?" Then she notices the goodies box and grabs it, trying to peer in and awwss at it being empty, "Awww... nothing left. You didn't share?" "Yeah, man!" Blaster calls out jokingly. "Didn't you bring enough for the whole class?" He approaches Soundwave and his newest minion. "Hey!" he says loudly. "I'm Blaster! You must be the new Harbinger! Pleased to meetcha. I gather you're a solid listener of good tunes?" he asks, waggling his head towards Harbinger's earphones. Soundwave shakes his head. "No those are from the last time." He kneels to look her optic to optic. "You know you are in trouble right?" and then Blaster starts to talk to her. He sits down by one of the crystals and pulls Harbinger to his lap almost protectively. "Do not let him corrupt you. His music tastes are subpar." oh he went there. Delusion smirks and moves to perch up on a rooftop and observe from there. This promises to be entertaining. Harbinger turns to say something to Blaster but then eeps as she gets picked up, "Hey! I can stand on my own! Shiny new legs!" But she settles in quick enough, "Nope! I didn't do anything wrong! OH! I found a new place that was fun! All these little discs on the ground.. they make a BOOM when you touch them." Blaster makes a face, like maybe he smelled something bad. "What? Man, please. This comin' from a Con whose beats couldn't drop if they rode down in an elevator." He raises his optic ridges as Harbinger admits to dancing in a mine field. Soundwave pauses. "Harbinger? I am recording this. So you can play it back. It iwll be listed in a file under shiny disks." he says. "The next time you think about going there play this." he records it. "Soundwave forbids you to play with the exploding shiny disks. Ever. If you do there will be consequences." he nods "There. Now you can't forget it and if you do its open defiance. Do you understand?" He says. "Doesn't the pain alone deter this behavior?" he then tilts his head at Blaster. "I'd challenge you to that but that would mean you'd perform. And I am here to make sure no disharmony comes to Harmonex." oh its on. Delusion produces a laser scalpel and a small chunk of metal and starts whittling as she watches Soundwave and Blaster insult each other. Harbinger just looks.. crestfallen, her head dipping down, chin resting on her chest as a pout appears on her face and she just.. sits there. Blaster smirks. "Disharmony? Man, I'd rather listen to a whole concert by Discord than one crappy remix from your turntable of shame. Have you even heard of a beat, or do I need to bang it into you next time we're on open country?" For someone making a threat, Blaster sounds more amused than insulted. He sits across from Soundwave, suddenly wishing he had one of his own tapes here to pet... and show off to Soundwave with how non-crazy they are. Soundwave arches a brow at Blaster and then just..chuckles. Apparantly this was more a trash talking then an actual fight. "Anytime you want a match, Soundwave and his tapes will comply." He then just pulls Harbinger close. "There will be plenty of other things to play with, Harbinger." He says, sounding pretty creepy when he tries to sound soothing. Delusion keeps at her work, smirk firmly on her face. Blaster's smirk continues, "Dude, you're not even worth my time." He looks over at Delusion. "How about you, quiet? You have an opinion on how to protect Harmonex without bringin' on th' doom we're tryin' to prevent? And not just by kickin' everyone else out that's not a former Decepticon, because I see what y'all are doing in Valvolux, Autobot embassy or no." He turns slightly so he can divide his attention between Delusion and Soundwave. Harbinger grumps a bit as she get hugged and looks upwards at Soundwave, "Your creepy, Pops... real creepy." Her words are innocent sounding as she just looks at him with wide optics.... then slips a energoodie from her storage compartment and munches on it. Soundwave motions to the city gates. "If you'd meet me I'd show you..." He says. "But then again I think our talents are best shown on a true stage. Perhaps sometime at Rollout's?" Interesting venue. He looks to Harbinger. "So I've been told. Let me see those injuries." he scans Harbinger for damages. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Blaster. "The Dominicons were asked to help keep Harmonex safe. We have no interest in -ruling- it. Our hands are already quite full." She goes back to her carving. It's a very small chunk of metal almost obscured entirely by her hand. "So long as we retain -access- and the crystals are left whole, any arrangement is acceptable. Constantly having to remind Soundwave that he doesn't own the place and dealing with your flaky representatives is a processor ache, but better than this city's destruction." Blaster's smirk is ready to take up permanent residence. He knows all about the Autobots' 'flaky representatives.' He nods in agreement. "Fair enough," he says. "Maybe I can bring Crosscut or Spike by if you need a Bot rep with a little more street cred in terms of negotatin' deals." He stretches and gets back up. "In the meantime, I'd like to join the Harmonex Guardians. I'm not here to trade diss tracks. In the bounds of this city, we play the same beat." Harbinger squirms around alot, triyng to 'help' Soundwave look at her wounds but only managing to make it even more difficult, "Hey! Hye! Your hands are cold!" Soundwave tenses. Blaster would be a lot more difficult to manipulate then Dust Devil by any means. He doesn't comment on any of the representatives Blaster has chosen. He is listening, yes. Always listening. But he pretneds to keep his focus entirely on Harbinger. "Hold still." He says. "I apologize." did he just apologize for something? Yep. "They will adjust to your systems soon enough." He continues to check for anything out of the ordinary. Delusion shrugs. "Whoever is sent, I will adapt to the circumstances." Blaster nods with a friendly smile. "Cool. Has Knightmare been here? She doesn't seem like the 'relaxed harmony' type. More grrrl punk." Blaster chuckles. "I can imagine Beachcomber and Groove would love it here, though. Talk about easy listenin'! Maybe we should keep them away - they may not want to leave!" He glances at the others. "You probably don't know whom I'm rappin' about, but trust me, if you knew them, you'd think it was funny." GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Harbinger 's twitching becomes a bit more.. uncontrolled. After a moment she reaches up quickly and fiddles with her headphones and the tones of the Pokemon song leak out from them softly. Delusion looks up long enough to favor Blaster with another smirk. "I do know -of- them, at least." She returns her attention to carving. "Knightmare lived here, long before the Great War." GAME: Blaster PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Soundwave tilts his head. "Oh. I know them. They are...interesting sorts. Though Harmonex may not be safe for them." He says. "It is not quite ready for the...new age crystal crowd." he says. "As for Knightmare? shes been here. And approved of the Dominicons watching the place." he scans Harbinger to see what the cause of the injury was. "that explains her interest in seeing it revived." Harbinger suddenly just goes quiet.. the small Tape curling up on Soundwave's lap as her headphones keep playing a soft tune, keeping her in a calm mood. Blaster's bright optics widen. "Oh, man, yeah! I forgot about that! Hard to believe someone so brutal and violent can come from a place like this!" He smirks at Delusion. "No offense intended." Delusion leans her chin on one hand and gives Blaster a cat-like stare, scalpel still active and tucked into the hand she's leaning on. "This world is brutal and violent. And yet the city exists." Soundwave strokes Harbinger quietly, as if to keep her quiet and well behaved. He listens to the others. "Or what's left of it." he says. "The crystals are what drew Soundwave here. Soundwave ...had never visited Harmonex before its destruction." Harbinger actually starts to... purr? She relaxes slowly, and becomes still besides the purring. Blaster considers Delusion's words. "You're right. Maybe one is needed to counterbalance the other. One more reason to protect this place." He smiles at the Dominicon before turning back to Soundwave. "I'm glad you've gotten to see its rebirth. It's good to know you can still feel something good, Soundwave." Delusion smiles back, then stands, tucking away both scalpel and carving. "I would stay longer, but I do have other work to do." She nods to those still paying attention. "Blaster. Soundwave. Good Hunting." Soundwave continues to calm his cassette, quiet for a while. "Soundwave does not feel. Soundwave does what he does for the cause. The crystals needed to be protected." he says maybe trying to convince himself of those things. He nods to Delusion. "Until we meet again." Blaster bows to Delusion. "Travel safely, and find good tunes to keep you company while you go." Harbinger jerks away suddenly, the Tape sitting up and banging her head on Soundwave's chin, "Bye bye, De..... OOWWWW.... why did you hit me, Pops? That hurt!" Delusion spares another nod to Harbinger, then takes off into the sky, transforming as she goes. Log session ending at 00:05:50 on Sunday, 23 December 2018.